<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Still Revenge If Nothing's Happened Yet? by demondogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885535">Is It Still Revenge If Nothing's Happened Yet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondogs/pseuds/demondogs'>demondogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suitless Darth Vader, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondogs/pseuds/demondogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader often had dreams of being in the past, they mostly revolved around Padme and their unborn child. He’s never had one like this before, waking up in a youthful unburned body to a world he thought was lost Vader has decided to disrupt Sidious’ plans at every chance he can. </p>
<p>Anakin had gone missing a few days ago, the 501st losing contact with his ship. When they finally found the wreckage Anakin was missing. The Jedi haven’t given up hope on finding him and Palpatine is pushing to find the chosen one as well.</p>
<p>In short: Vader wakes up in Anakin’s body and decides that Violence is the question and the answer is Yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Still Revenge If Nothing's Happened Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vader is once again given a vague goal to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir as I’ve already told you there was no sign of any rebels on the planet. Perhaps we should mov- <em>hRK</em>”</p>
<p>The man squirmed as he was hoisted off the ground by an invisible force, his hands flying to his neck in a pointless effort to dislodge whatever held his throat closed. </p>
<p>“I did not ask for failure.” Vader spoke, his words sharp, “You have one more chance to redeem yourself, but do not think that I will forget this in the future.” </p>
<p>The man nodded his mouth only able to make wheezing gasps in an attempt to respond to his superior. Vader’s hand unclenched, allowing the man to fall to the floor, he paused there trying to catch his breath through an already bruising windpipe. The man’s chest heaved as it remembered what it felt to be full of air. The room was silent except for gasping breaths and the noise of artificial lungs moving. Wet coughs escaped the man, spit and mucus falling to the floor in a disgusting display of weakness.</p>
<p>Vader’s patience grew thin, “It would be in your best interest to leave now, lest I change my mind. It would not be hard to replace you with someone more competent.”</p>
<p>This time the man’s gasp was out of fear, he rushed to his feet and saluted before hurrying out of the room. Vader stood silently, staring at the closed door his subordinate had just fled to. After a few minutes of forced breathing he exited, heading down the hall to his own quarters. This mission was vexing and the lackluster beings that were assigned to aid him only added to it. He shouldn’t be here, chasing down rumored rebels, he should be out there looking for his <em>son</em>. It still shocked him that he had a son, that the child who had supposedly perished with his love had survived and grown into a man. </p>
<p>He silently cursed Kenobi, that man had tricked his wife and stolen his son. Had he not already killed the man Vader knew he would be currently hunting him down in revenge. What lies had his ex-master poisoned his son with? Did Luke, oh such a wonderful name Luke, even know of who his mother was? Or did her memory also get distorted by the old jedi? Anger rose in him, he had to locate Luke soon and hopefully be able to show his son the truth about his heritage.</p>
<p>Walking briskly down the halls Vader ignored the frightened salutes from the troopers and workers as he stalked by them. He quickly reached his quarters and locked the door, informing one of the droids to not let anyone disturb him unless it was an emergency. With his privacy secured he readied the meditation chamber, no matter how many years since he had been placed in his armor Vader still found the suit uncomfortable. Stepping into the chamber he removed the claustrophobic suit and began to sink into deep meditation.</p>
<p>Vader let himself float amongst the darkness of the force, once when had been younger he had complained about how bright the lights surrounding him were. One of the jedi, though he no longer remembered their name, told him that was a good thing. It was wonderful to be with others who used the light. It was one of the few moments he had wished to be back with his mother, in their small hut the only lights in the dark were the stars. But on crowded Coruscant with its noise and light pollution the Jedi took that too away from him. Now with those traitors  gone Vader could once again navigate the force in peace. He would never admit this to anyone, especially the Emperor, but he was excited to have a chance to meditate with Luke. Hate it as he did, the meditations he and Obi-wan shared had been pleasant. At least compared to when he did it alone or with a larger group, and being able to do that with Luke would most likely be even better.</p>
<p>He stretched his mind as far as he could, but there was no sign of the light from his son. Vader hoped that this was from his son being off somewhere else in the galaxy instead of hiding himself from his father. Pulling back he decided to let himself drift off, taking in the lack of pain now that he was out of that horrid suit. Vader was still angry at the fact that the Emperor had placed him in that monstrosity, and had not allowed him to make changes to improve its design. He didn’t even notice himself slipping into a dream as his thoughts began to wander.</p>
<p>The smell of fresh air entered his lungs and Vader opened his eyes to the Naboo sky. Sitting up he found himself in a field, the sound of a bubbling brook nearby. He looked down to see himself whole, even the arm he lost against Dooku was flesh once more. Around him was calm, grass and flowers stretching out. It was a sunny day with a light breeze that carried sounds of laughter to his ears. Following the sounds he found himself looking at two figures collecting flowers from the field. The smaller met his eye and with a smile ran towards him.</p>
<p>“Father!” the boy called, crashing into Vader and knocking him down once more. </p>
<p>Vader scooped up the boy, who giggled at being held, and found himself looking into the same blue eyes Luke wore. The child in his arms looked similar to his son and he found himself growing angry at the fact that he was denied a chance to see how Luke actually looked at this age. Before he could dwell too long on that he felt a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“Angel,” He murmured, “I met him.”</p>
<p>“Who?” her voice was soft and Vader wondered if she spoke so sweetly in life as well. He hated that as less and less of him remained so did less and less of her.</p>
<p>“Our son, our <em>Luke</em>.”</p>
<p>She moved her hand to his face, pulling him to stare into her eyes as she smiled the same as she does in his memories.</p>
<p>“You love him.” She laughed, moving to take the squirming boy from his arms.</p>
<p>“Of course, he’s bright like you.” Vader grinned, “How could I not?”</p>
<p>“Oh Ani…” She gave him a soft smile, warm and proof of her love.</p>
<p>The three spent what felt like hours in the field and Vader basked in his family’s presence. He watched as Luke and Padme made flower chains and crowns, letting the two weave their creations into his hair. They ate sweet fruit and cakes as they watched the clouds in the sky. Vader chased little Luke around until the child ran to his mother who scooped him into his arms laughing. As he reached the two he noticed that Luke was giggling but Padme had grown silent and still, face stuck in a tight grin.</p>
<p>“Angel?”</p>
<p>His Angel’s face fell, her grip on the child in her arms growing tight. The boy let out a noise of discomfort and Vader tried to reach for him only to watch Padme step away.</p>
<p>“<em>Angel</em>” She mocked, her face turning into a sneer. “She was your <em>Angel</em>?”</p>
<p>Vader took notice that the sky was dark, clouds blocking all signs of the sun. He no longer could hear the brook and the grass and flowers wilted around him. Even the child, even <em>Luke</em>, looked dark and cold in his wife’s arms. He stepped back from the figure trying to find a way out of this dream turned nightmare.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Husband?” The being sneered, “I thought you loved me?”</p>
<p>“Get away from me! What have you done?” He looked around searching for any life that remained in this fantasy world.</p>
<p>The creature paused, “What have <em>I</em> done? No no no, Anakin it’s what <em>you</em> have done.”</p>
<p>“What?” Vader yelled, the gentle breeze turning to a strong storm as dirt and leaves blew around him. He blocked the debris from his eyes with his arms, squinting as he tried to keep looking at the being wearing his wife’s face.</p>
<p>He watched in horror as the figures of his wife and son melted, emerging from their place a person he had not expected to see. Standing, no looming in front of him was the Father, his presence large and overpowering. His jaw dropped at the sight before coughing from the dust that entered his mouth.</p>
<p>“Anakin Skywalker,” The Father bellowed over the winds, “You were to create balance in the force, instead you allowed and aided Sidious in destroying the light.”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong!” Vader screamed, “The Jedi tricked me and controlled me! It was my master who set me free from their lies! I did what had to be done!”</p>
<p>The Father shook his head, “You were used, poisoned by the plans of a man who had plotted the Jedi’s downfall from longer before you were born. He tricked you, he <em>controls</em> you.”</p>
<p>“It’s too late!” Vader cried, “Your pleas are 20 years too late!”</p>
<p>“No.” With that one word the winds died down, Vader dropped to his knees like a puppet with cut strings.</p>
<p>“No.” The Father said firmly, gripping Vader’s shoulder, “Anakin Skywalker, set things right. Stop Sidious. Save the light.”</p>
<p>“How?” Vader whispered, “He’s too powerful, his reach is too far. I have told you, this plea is too late.”</p>
<p>“It is never too late,” The Father shook his head, “You have this last chance, use it wisely.”</p>
<p>“I can not stop him!” Vader whispered gripping the Father’s arms, “It’s like you said, he’s planned this for too long. Any move I make already has 5 to combat it.”</p>
<p>“Wake up Skywalker.” </p>
<p>“What?” Vader looked up to find himself in the darkness once more. The Father and field gone as if never being there to begin with. His hands dropped from where they had once been holding onto the Father.</p>
<p>“<strong>Wake up!</strong>”</p>
<p>The smell of smoke entered his lungs as Vader opened his eyes to the sight of a wrecked control panel. Unbuckling himself from his seat, he found himself in a destroyed cockpit, he could hear the sound of broken wires letting off sparks. He looked down to see himself in armor but the kind he had worn during the clone wars, his limbs flesh except for the one he lost to Dooku. He left the cockpit, around him was chaos, fires and wreckage scattered across the clearing most likely made by the crashed ship. It was night and the light of the fires revealed the bodies of troopers, laying unmoving in the snow. Vader stumbled out of the ship, dropping to his knees as he drew air into unburnt lungs. </p>
<p>He noticed a piece of glass or window, and used the force to pull it to his hand. Ignoring the sharp edges cutting into his palms Vader stared into the eyes of Anakin Skywalker, his horror reflecting onto the face of a dead man. Vader let out a crazed laugh, dropping the glass shard into the snow. </p>
<p>“Stop Sidious?” He asked the air, “Is that what you wanted? For Anakin Skywalker to save the light?”</p>
<p>“Anakin Skywalker is dead!” He growled out, “You do not get his light <em>Father</em>.”</p>
<p>Vader stood up, running his bleeding hand through his hair. He removed Anakin’s lightsaber from his belt and lit it. The blue beam emerged and he gave it a few swings. It was odd to have such ease with swinging, the bulk of his old armor had weighed him down. He would need to practice with it before feeling confident enough to fight anyone with skill. Turning it off he removed it’s kyber crystal and held it firmly in his flesh hand. Gripping it tightly he thought of the man he had once been and the man that now remained. Anakin Skywalker had died long ago, and Darth Vader would not wield a dead man’s crystal.</p>
<p>With the practice of doing this once before Vader poured his darkness and anger into the stone till it ran red. Vader took in his newly bled crystal before wiping his own blood off of it. Placing the crystal back into its casing Vader ignited the lightsaber grinning at the now ruby blade. He swung it around, body instinctively running through the drills from his youth. Please with how right the blade now felt he turned off the lightsaber and returned it to his belt.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “You won’t get Anakin Skywalker… I will not pretend to be someone I’m not, someone I perhaps never had been. You have brought <em>Darth Vader</em> back and I will succeed where the Jedi and Skywalker failed!”</p>
<p>With a goal in mind Vader looked back to the wreckage, and set about finding any surviving supplies or salvageable ship parts. He worked until the light started to rise on the new day. Taking inventory he found himself with a pack full of medpacks, rations, and bits and pieces of the ship he deemed valuable. Vader looked back at the now quiet destruction, the fires had gone out and a fresh layer of snow had coated the wreckage. Turning, he set off to follow the force as it guided him to the start of his journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vader will solve the Sidious problem but only by causing new problems to replace it! For time wise, Vader is post "I am your father." so still looking for Luke but has not had a return to the light yet.</p>
<p>    The Father did have like a good plan, the only issue is that the body he put Vader into is alone and so there's no reason for Vader to even think about pretending to be Anakin Skywalker. I legit wrote to my friend (Writing_Doodle who has a great Boba fic!) this explanation of the scene lol:</p>
<p>    "what if Vader wakes up in the clone wars but instead of trying to fix things he decides to fuck up Palps plans by becoming a sith right then and there"<br/>    just fucking goes "palps sucks but I do enjoy being like evil so I might as well just keep doing this but without a master"<br/>    important point, Anakin was in a crash and the jedi and clones are trying to find him<br/>    but Vader forgot that part of his past and so just leaves like "oh this is the perfect time to just go lol"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a star wars side blog! If you would like to talk to me about my fics (or suggest anything) visit me at spectacularspectacular on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>